Natalia's Tale: Book One: The Chamber Of Secrets
by Nemesis Quill
Summary: T.P.S and T.C.O.S Spoilers. Orginal Characters
1. Disclaimer And Timetable

Author's Note:  
  
Here is Natalia's Timetable for her first year.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Monday:  
  
07.00-Waking Bell  
  
08.00 - 09.00-Breakfast  
  
09.00 - 10.00-Care Of Magical CreaturesWith Gryffindor  
  
10.00 - 10.30-Break  
  
10.30 - 11.30-PotionsWith Ravenclaw  
  
11.30 - 12.30-HerbologyWith Hufflepuff  
  
12.30 - 13.30-Lunch  
  
13.30 - 14.30-Defence Against the Dark ArtsWith Gryffindor  
  
14.30 - 15.00-Break  
  
15.00 - 16.00-DivinationWith Ravenclaw  
  
16.00 - 17.00-DivinationWith Ravenclaw  
  
17.00 - 18.00-Dinner  
  
Night-Prep  
  
21.00 - 22.00-Supper  
  
22.00-Curfew  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Tuesday:  
  
07.00-Waking Bell  
  
08.00 - 09.00-Breakfast  
  
09.00 - 10.00-FlyingWith Gryffindor  
  
10.00 - 10.30-Break  
  
10.30 - 11.30-C.O.M.CWith Ravenclaw  
  
11.30 - 12.30-TransfigurationWith Hufflepuff  
  
12.30 - 13.30-Lunch  
  
13.30 - 14.30-History Of MagicWith Hufflepuff  
  
14.30 - 15.00-Break  
  
15.00 - 16.00-CharmsWith Gryffindor  
  
16.00 - 17.00-CharmsWith Gryffindor  
  
17.00 - 18.00-Dinner  
  
Night-Prep  
  
21.00 - 22.00-Supper  
  
22.00-Curfew  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Wednesday:  
  
07.00-Waking Bell  
  
08.00 - 09.00-Breakfast  
  
09.00 - 10.00-PotionsWith Ravenclaw  
  
10.00 - 10.30-Break  
  
10.30 - 11.30-PotionsWith Ravenclaw11.30 - 12.30-TransfigurationWith Hufflepuff  
  
12.30 - 13.30-Lunch  
  
13.30 - 14.30-TransfigurationWith Hufflepuff  
  
14.30 - 15.00-Break  
  
15.00 - 16.00-D.A.D.AWith Gryffindor  
  
16.00 - 17.00-D.A.D.AWith Gryffindor  
  
17.00 - 18.00-Dinner  
  
Night-Prep  
  
21.00 - 22.00-Supper  
  
22.00-Curfew  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Thursday:  
  
07.00-Waking Bell  
  
08.00 - 09.00-Breakfast  
  
09.00 - 10.00-C.O.M.CWith Gryffindor  
  
10.00 - 10.30-Break  
  
10.30 - 11.30-C.O.M.CWith Gryffindor  
  
11.30 - 12.30-CharmsWith Ravenclaw  
  
12.30 - 13.30-Lunch  
  
13.30 - 14.30-CharmsWith Ravenclaw  
  
14.30 - 15.00-Break  
  
15.00 - 16.00-HerbologyWith Hufflepuff  
  
16.00 - 17.00-HerbologyWith Hufflepuff  
  
17.00 - 18.00-Dinner  
  
Night-Prep  
  
21.00 - 22.00-Supper  
  
22.00-Curfew  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Friday:  
  
07.00-Waking Bell  
  
08.00 - 09.00-Breakfast  
  
09.00 - 10.00-H.O.MWith Hufflepuff  
  
10.00 - 10.30-Break  
  
10.30 - 11.30-H.O.MWith Hufflepuff  
  
11.30 - 12.30-FlyingWith Gryffindor  
  
12.30 - 13.30-Lunch  
  
13.30 - 14.30-FlyingWith Gryffindor  
  
14.30 - 15.00-Break  
  
15.00 - 16.00-DivinationWith Ravenclaw  
  
16.00 - 17.00-DivinationWith Ravenclaw  
  
17.00 - 18.00-Dinner  
  
Night-Prep  
  
21.00 - 22.00-Supper  
  
00.00-Curfew  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Saturday:  
  
08.00-Waking Bell  
  
09.00 - 11.00-Breakfast  
  
Morning-Quidditch Pratice  
  
12.30 - 13.30-Lunch  
  
Afternoon-Quidditch Matches  
  
17.00 - 18.00-Dinner  
  
Evening-Quidditch Pratice  
  
21.00 - 22.00-Supper  
  
Night-Prep  
  
00.00-Curfew  
  
~  
  
Sunday:  
  
08.00-Waking Bell  
  
09.00 - 11.00-Breakfast  
  
Morning-Quidditch Pratice  
  
12.30 - 13.30-Lunch  
  
Afternoon-Quidditch Matches  
  
17.00 - 18.00-Dinner  
  
Evening-Quidditch Pratice  
  
21.00 - 22.00-Supper  
  
22.00-Curfew  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Please go easy on me folks; this is my first piece of fan-fiction ever.  
  
I don't own anything of JKR's. The only things I own are Natalia, her family, Frederick and his family along with anyone else that is not recognised as one of JKR's characters (or anyone else's for that matter). I also own Frederick and Natalia's pets as they are but I do not own what they both are.   
  
If this is stealing some-one else's idea, then I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry if I'm taking the idea of the Quetzacoatlus too. I am interested in the Mayan, Aztec and Toltec history though so it is maybe understandable.  
  
I know Hagrid doesn't /really/ talk like he will in this story but I want to make this story as understandable as possible.  
  
Any comments and constructive criticism will be much appreicated. But no flames please. Flames will not be tolerated and used soley to keep me warm!   
  
Chapter 4 will be out soon. 


	2. Hogwarts letter and the Leaky Cauldron

font size=8p align = centerNatalia's Story: Book One: The Chamber Of SecretsBRBR  
  
font size=5Chapter One: The Hogwarts Letter and my arrival at the Leaky Cauldron p align = leftBRBRfont size=3  
  
My name is Natalia Woodburn.... Or it bwas/b many a year ago. Let me take you back to when I was twelve, and just starting at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was twelve and new to the ways of the wizard world, as such. I lived with Muggles (non-magic people) you see and they treated me marvellously. BR  
  
Why was I starting at Hogwarts when I was twelve instead of eleven? Let's just say.... I was elsewhere at the time of my eleventh birthday and more or less unreachable.  
  
BR  
  
So, there I was, sitting in my Aunt Sophia and Uncle Trevor's house in Mexico and eating my breakfast when a huge brown eagle owl dived through the window and landed on the table in front of me. My ice phoenix, Mystery glared at the owl then shrugged before perching on the back of the chair and watching my black Kneasle, Lucifer, play with a jingle ball. Putting down my spoon I reached a hand towards the owl and it held out its leg while I undid the scroll from there. Then it hopped over to the owl perch and ate some owl treats before falling asleep.BR  
  
Opening the letter and reading it I pinched at my nose then swallowed hard in scepticism.BR  
  
" What's wrong princess?" my uncle asked me, looking worried. " Is everything ok?"BR  
  
I took a deep breath and a big swallow of apple juice before saying in a low and shocked voice,BR  
  
" It's a letter from Hogwarts. I've been accepted there and they want me to start on 1st September, five days from now."BR  
  
My uncle blinked in surprise then grinned and hugged my aunt before hugging my cousin, Amanda.BR  
  
" We bknew/b you could do it Natalia." He grinned proudly." How do they expect you to get over there to the UK?"BR  
  
I rubbed at my nose then read the letter some more before thinking hard and reading some more.BR  
  
" I could either fly there, via London Heathrow. Or go by Floo Powder." I paused for a second before adding; " I bhate/b Floo powder so I'll have to fly there."BR  
  
" Hmm. Well we bcould/b arrange the flights for you if you want?" my aunt suggested.BR  
  
I jumped up from my seat and hugged my aunt before saying,BR  
  
" That would be great. Thanks."BR  
  
Then I rushed from the dining room and up the stairs to my bedroom where I sat on the bed laughing and giggling happily before wondering where to start packing as I eyed my huge trunk.BR  
  
Said trunk was a meter and a half long and a meter deep. It was made of shiny black wood and had silver clasps on it as well as having my initials carved on to the front. It also had seven different locks and if I unlocked them all I had my own extra little room if I needed it.BR  
  
While I sat, thinking, I twiddled my slender wand between my fingers, and then chuckled before putting it aside. My wand was about eleven inches long, and made of black wood, (like my chest) and it's core was a feather from my phoenix, a hair of a barice unicorn and.... something else.BR  
  
Half an hour must have gone by before I moved and started to pack my trunk, carefully and slowly. The first things that went in were my two magic cloaks, invisibility one and a camouflage one. Soon followed by two silver furred black cloaks and on top of these went my broom, which was a Firebolt XS ( the newest broom out) and all the equipment that went with that. Then more clothes and some books and all my writing equipment followed this. BR  
  
I wondered then how to get Lucifer and Mystery over to the UK before shivering a bit and realising I'd have to go by Floo after all. I finished packing then sat on my trunk eying the school supplies list. I put it aside then and licked my lips before standing up and leaving my bedroom.BR  
  
I walked downstairs and slumped into one of the chairs in the living room.BR  
  
" What's wrong princess?" Uncle Trevor asked me.BR  
  
" I have to go by Floo after all. So I can take Mystery and Lucifer. I won't get them through the UK customs otherwise. And I'll have to get an.... Bowl/b." I shuddered at the thought.  
  
" Ah I see." he said. " Who do you have to contact to let them know about needing Floo?"BR  
  
" Well, the house is connected to the Floo network anyway and I bdo/b have some Floo powder so it's not too bad. But I'll have to get in touch of the owner of the Leaky Cauldron in London to get a room reserved for myself." I sighed again. " I bwish/b the Knight Bus was over here instead of just in the UK."BR  
  
Uncle Trevor smiled then and hugged me once before letting me go and leaving the room.BR  
  
I sat thinking some then hit my forehead with one hand. I'd remembered something, something.... important. bThankfully/b I had friends nearby that could help me. I called to my family that I was going out and grabbed a jacket before leaving the house and sprinting down the road.BR  
  
Reaching the last house on the street I sprinted up the garden path and knocked on the door. Soon after a tall man answered the door, looked down at me, (I was really small back then, but I grew) and grinned.BR  
  
" Frederick is through the back Natalia," he said, before lowering his head to my ear and adding, " He's on the Quidditch Pitch."BR  
  
" Thanks Mr Davis." I grinned, slipping past him and into the house. " I also need to ask you something too." I bit my lip hard then. " But I'll ask you once I've seen Frederick."BR  
  
He nodded then and closed the door, smiling warmly.BR  
  
" Ok Natalia." he said, calmly.BR  
  
I walked through the house then and out onto the Quidditch pitch and looked up to see Frederick soaring around the goalposts at one end of the pitch. I chuckled then and waved one arm, getting his attention.BR  
  
Said person was the same age as me but tall - about 1.87m - with a slender, wiry frame, and he had a little bit of muscle but not too much, you couldn't /really/ notice it unless you knew exactly where to look. He had shoulder length jet-black hair, which he usually tied back in a loose horsetail with a few strands dangling around his face. His eyes were a dark brown - almost black - in colour with gold and green speckles in them. He was fair skinned and only lightly tanned, and as far as I knew he didn't have any scars anywhere on his body. His reflexes (or most of them) were lightning fast. I had known Frederick since I was three years old; we'd grown up together.BR  
  
As for myself in looks, I had silvery-green eyes, fair skin a touch lighter than Frederick's and very long dark brown hair with copper and green streaks through it. These streaks were natural as I refused to dye my hair at all. As I said I was quite small standing at only 1.63m tall and I had less strength than Frederick did even though we both shared the same wiry frame. I was fast too but not as fast as he was.BR  
  
Seeing me he flipped over backwards in midair and glided to a halt not far away.BR  
  
" Heya `Talia, how's it going?" He grinned then before his black Phoenix - Apollo - landed on his shoulderBR  
  
" I'm doing good. " I paused to look up at him. " I got my Hogwarts letter today!"BR  
  
Frederick grinned then, wider still and wrapped me in hug, pulling me close.BR  
  
" I'm pleased for you." he said, before sighing. " bI/b got accepted to Dumstrang...."BR  
  
" That's.... good." I said, trying to hold back tears and failing miserably as they slid slowly down my face.BR  
  
" I bknow/b we'll be far apart but we can owl each other and our phoenixes can pass messages too." he said, rubbing gently, soothingly at my back and btrying/b to stop me from crying.BR  
  
I smiled up at him then and said, BR  
  
" How are we going to manage anyway.... with us being.... what we are?"BR  
  
" We'll bfind/b a way. I just feel sorry for you, `Talia. You have it bworse/b than me every month." he said, gently. " But we can ask my dad about that."BR  
  
I nodded then before saying, BR  
  
" I plan to do so."BR  
  
Frederick nodded then and took my small hand in his slightly larger pale hand and pulled me towards the house.BR  
  
" Let's do that now then you can come flying with me." he smirked.BR  
  
I chuckled then and said,BR  
  
" Well I'll have to borrow a broom then since mine is packed."BR  
  
" That's fine." Frederick grinned.BR  
  
We both walked into the house then and towards the study where Frederick's dad - James - was.BR  
  
" Father," Frederick said, knocking on the study door." We have something to ask you."BR  
  
James grinned then rose to his feet closing the door behind us before saying, BR  
  
" Make yourself comfortable. This is about what you both are going to do about your 'monthly change' whilst away at school right?"BR  
  
We both nodded and he rubbed at his face thinking.BR  
  
" I'll contact the headteachers of bboth/b schools to let them know." he finally said. " But don't worry about it and have fun."BR  
  
I laughed softly, wordlessly then James asked me,BR  
  
" When is it you have to go Natalia?"BR  
  
I replied with,BR  
  
" I have to be there for September the first but I was thinking of going earlier so I can get my things from Diagon Alley."BR  
  
" I see. Well, we're leaving the day after tomorrow so you can come with us by Floo powder." James said.BR  
  
" Ok and thanks." I smiled a bit.BR  
  
Frederick laughed then and said,BR  
  
" Come on `Talia, let's go flying you can borrow my Nimbus 2001."BR  
  
We left the house then, grabbing Frederick's other broom along the way, and took off, soaring over the Quidditch pitch.BR  
  
We hung around together for most of that day till about 18:00 hours when I went home, happy but tired.BR  
  
Getting into the house I let my family know I was home then hung up my jacket before taking a slow walk into the dining room and sat waiting for dinner to be brought through from the kitchen which it soon was.BR  
  
During the meal I told my family what James had said and they were happy to let me go then and to be very careful. I said I would be then once dinner was over helped clean up before going upstairs to my room and getting into bed after having a hot shower.BR  
  
The following day was over very quickly and before I knew it I was bidding farewell to my 'family' and leaving for Frederick's house. As for my reservation at the Leaky Cauldron I'd spoken to him - Tom - yesterday as well as sending the Hogwarts Owl off again.BR  
  
Once in Frederick's house we all stepped towards the fire and James shrank our luggage and put it in his pockets before giving us all a handful of Floo powder. He went first and as soon as he'd gone and the flames had died down I stepped into the fireplace and licked my lips. Mystery was on one shoulder, clinging tight to me and Lucifer was doing the same to my other shoulder. Looking right into Frederick's warm eyes, I smiled then said clearly, BR  
  
" The Leaky Cauldron. London. In the UK."BR  
  
I dropped my handful of Floo powder and I was gone. BR  
  
Several grates later I stumbled out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, coughing a little and feeling very dizzy.BR  
  
Frederick arrived as soon as I was out of the way and took my right arm, gently before saying,BR  
  
" Dad `Talia doesn't look all too well, maybe we should rest before going anywhere."BR  
  
" And so we shall." James smiled walking over to Tom.BR  
  
" Can I help you?" Tom asked, warmly.BR  
  
" We're the two reservations from Mexico City." James said.  
  
" Ah. Right." Tom grinned and handed us three keys. " Rooms 3, 4 and 5 are at your disposal."BR  
  
" Thank you Tom." James said leading us up the stairs.BR  
  
My room happened to be number 4 and on arrival at my door, James regrew my trunk and said, BR  
  
" We'll see you in two hours, Natalia, in the bar."BR  
  
I nodded then entered my room, closing the door behind me.BR  
  
Once the door was closed tight, I dropped my trunk near the bed and then crumpled on to said bed, asleep. Mystery perched on my trunk and Lucifer beside me.BR 


	3. Diagon Alley and the Journey to Hogwarts

Natalia's Story: Book One: The Chamber Of Secrets  
  
Chapter Two - Diagon Alley, Parting, King's Cross and the journey to Hogwarts  
  
I woke up two hours later and changed into clean clothing. This done I untied my hair, brushed it then retied it in a silver ribbon smiling a little.  
  
" Looking good, lass." the mirror chuckled.  
  
I grinned and said,  
  
" Thankee."  
  
I grabbed one of my furred cloaks from my trunk and swirling it around my shoulders fastened the silver feather shaped clasp before laughing and gently nudging Mystery and Lucifer. Once they were awake they resumed their places on my shoulders. I chuckled some more before winking at the mirror and leaving the room, locking the door behind me.  
  
I walked carefully, slowly down the stairs then, taking in my surroundings and thinking at the same time. Entering the bar I narrowed my eyes at the smokiness of it then sighed, shaking in my head a little, peering through the gloom looking for James and Frederick.   
  
Frederick saw me first and bounded over to me, a big grin on his face.   
  
" We can go into Diagon Alley soon." he smiled. " As soon as dad has finished talking.  
  
" I nodded then smiled hugging Frederick gently before looking round. Letting him go, I smiled a bit as Mystery and Apollo started 'talking' before I said,   
  
" We'll have to both get owls.... or well I will anyway."  
  
" Hey, owls are fine. A little slow maybe but they are ok." Frederick said.  
  
" Ah ok, I won't argue with you about it." I smiled.  
  
" Good." Frederick smirked.  
  
Meanwhile Apollo and Mystery were talking,  
  
"She sleeps so much." said Mystery. "But then she does have a lot of energy."  
  
"She's young, and small for her age Mystery." Apollo chuckled. "But yes, she does and is it any wonder? Is it any wonder that they both have so much energy?"  
  
Mystery rubbed her beak against one shoulder before replying,   
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Exactly." Apollo finished.  
  
Flicking a glance at them both I gently nudged Frederick and walked toward a darkened corner. Licking my lips a little I smiled faintly before saying, sweetly,  
  
"If you have to talk about us could you do it out-with my hearing? Or at least be more careful, there could be others who know your tongue and you both know whom I mean."   
  
They both nodded and Apollo trilled softly,   
  
"Sorry, `Talia. From both of us."  
  
"We forgot." added Mystery.  
  
"It's ok." I grinned "Now we'd better get back to James, he's probably looking for the five of us."  
  
Apollo and Mystery both nodded, silent now and I wrapped my arms around Frederick lightly before waking back over to James.  
  
" I had wondered where you all had gone." he chuckled. " Come on kids, let's go to Diagon Alley."  
  
The person James had been talking to, turned round and grinned,  
  
" Are they both yours James? I thought you only had a son."  
  
" I do." James chuckled. " This is Natalia, she's starting at Hogwarts while Frederick's starting at Dumstrang. Natalia, this is Hagrid, the grounds man and keeper of keys at Hogwarts."  
  
" Nice to meet you." I said, politely.  
  
" And whe...." Hagrid started to say.  
  
James silenced him with a look and I hadn't heard him as I was stroking Lucifer.  
  
" Ah well. I'll see you at Hogwarts Natalia." Hagrid said, before leaving.  
  
I nodded a little and rubbed at my nose slightly.  
  
James smiled a little then walked through a door, Frederick and myself, following him. We found ourselves in a dirty back yard and I half wondered what we were doing there and I could tell Frederick wondered the same.  
  
James walked up to one wall, withdrew his wand and tapped select bricks then stepped back as the bricks rolled back to reveal a very busy Alley.  
  
" Welcome to Diagon Alley kids." he laughed before walking out into the alley.  
  
We both followed, awed by the size of the place. This was nothing like Intern Alley in Mexico City, it was far larger.  
  
" First place to go is to Gringotts." James said, pointing out the bank.  
  
We all pushed our way towards the bank and entering it, walked up to one of the desks behind which sat a goblin.  
  
" The Davis vault and the WoodBurn Vault please." James said. " And we have our keys."  
  
The goblin silently nodded and soon after we were taken, by rail car to our vaults by a smaller goblin.  
  
We arrived at the Davis vault first and both Frederick and James filled three medium sized moneybags full of coins. Leaving their vault they secreted them away on their persons then got back into the cart.   
  
My vault was next and although I'd been to the vault in the past I was still surprised. There were Knuts, Galleons and Sickles piled up all over the place. I bit my lip then and stuffed handfuls of money into three medium sized moneybags myself before leaving the vault.  
  
We left the bank then, our money safely secreted about our persons and James said,  
  
" So where to first kids? Madame Malkins, Flourish and Blotts, or something?"  
  
" Madame Malkins." Frederick and I both said at the same time, before laughing.  
  
James nodded and we started to walk towards Madame Malkins.  
  
On Arrival at Madame Malkins we were both bustled to two stools. Once standing on them we were asked by Madame Malkin herself,  
  
" Which school?" Frederick glanced at me before saying,   
  
" Dumstrang."  
  
Madam Malkin looked me and I whispered,  
  
" Hogwarts."  
  
She nodded a little then turned away.  
  
I rubbed at one eye then Frederick grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, reassuringly.  
  
Some time later we left Madame Malkins with our robes and headed towards Flourish and Blotts to get our schoolbooks. Seeing who was appearing in the bookstore I shuddered in disgust.  
  
" What's wrong?" Frederick queried.  
  
" That.... fop Lockhart is appearing here." I sighed.  
  
" I see." Frederick shuddered too.  
  
We entered then were almost crushed in the press of people before Lockhart began to speak.  
  
##Author's Note: we should all know what happens here, so I'm not going to type it all out. ##  
  
After he finished speaking I looked up at Frederick.  
  
" I pity me." I sighed." He's going to be teaching D.A.D.A. at Hogwarts."  
  
" I pity you too `Talia." Frederick smiled gently and gave me a hug before letting me go and walking towards the exit.  
  
I rested my hand in his and bit at my lip, thinking. Mystery, Apollo and Lucifer all shared a look but stayed silent.  
  
##Author's Note: we all know what happens here too, so again, I'm not going to type it all out. ##  
  
I snorted softly, at Lucius Malfoy's speech and at his son's.... arrogance before looking up at Frederick, who had the same look on his face that I probably did. Glancing across at the people that the two Malfoys had been insulting I couldn't quite help but see his point about the books and robes. I sighed a little then and muttered under my breath,  
  
" Flaming snobby purebloods."   
  
Frederick heard me, looked down at my face then across at the people before shrugging once.  
  
" I see your point `Talia." he said, softly.  
  
I nodded then and shrugged one shoulder in almost apology before leaving the shop with Frederick.  
  
" Where to now?" James asked. " The apothecary, Ollivanders or The menagerie?"  
  
Frederick grinned a little.  
  
" Well, no need to go to Ollivanders dad, we have our wands."  
  
James furrowed his brows.  
  
" But as you two.... are what you are you need staffs." he said.  
  
" Ah I see." I said.  
  
We then all walked to Ollivanders and James waited outside.  
  
"Ah, Frederick Davis, I wondered when I would be seeing you." Mr Ollivander grinned, walking over to us. " And how can I help you today?"  
  
" We both need staffs.... sir." Frederick said.  
  
" I see. Now which is your wand arm?" Mr Ollivander queried.  
  
" My right." Frederick replied.  
  
Mr Ollivander nodded once and walked away. He returned sometime later with an armful of staffs.  
  
" Try each one like you would your wand." Mr Ollivander stated. " The staff that can only be used by you will find you on it's own."  
  
Frederick nodded and tried all of the staffs, slowly. The last one though.... caught his eye and I smiled a little. It glowed a deep red and Frederick looked pleasantly surprised and Mr Ollivander grinned.  
  
" That's the one for you Frederick." he grinned." That will be 18 galleons and 17 sickles please."  
  
Frederick chuckled and paid him before leaning against the wall, eying the now dark brown staff, intently.  
  
" And now you, Miss Woodburn." Mr Ollivander said, eyeing me, curiously.  
  
He walked away then and soon after returned with another armful of staffs.  
  
" Try these." he said simply.  
  
I rubbed at my nose and started going through the pile. I tried every single one there and not one of them got any reaction or reacted in anyway.  
  
" Hmm. A tricky customer hmm?" Mr Ollivander muttered before walking away again.  
  
He returned a third time with another armful of staffs.  
  
I sighed heavily and glanced at Frederick who shrugged and walked over to me resting his hands gently on my shoulders. " You and it will find each other." he breathed past my ear, soothingly.  
  
" I hope so." I whispered into his hair.  
  
" You will." Frederick grinned." Now go on, try these ones."  
  
I nodded and started trying the new pile.  
  
I'd gone through nearly all of them when my hand locked round a silver snake-headed black staff with copper and green lines running through it. I blinked once and then I started to get this tingling feeling before the staff started to glow a dark green.  
  
" Ah there we are." Mr Ollivander said." Very strange though."  
  
I glanced at Frederick who looked as shocked as I did.  
  
" Strange in what way?" I queried, my voice shaking.  
  
" No, never mind. I.... I.... I'm babbling." Mr Ollivander paled a little then. " That will be 20 galleons exactly please."  
  
I paid then left, with Frederick.  
  
James saw us then grinned.  
  
" Good. You have your staffs." he said. " Now take your wands and rest them on top of the staffs."  
  
We both did so then blinked as our wands shot into our staffs.   
  
" Don't worry kids, " James said. " your wands are safe inside your staffs and now part of the staff's core. The staffs will help you control your magic to the extent...." his voice dropped to a very low whisper. " That you'll appear to have no more magic than the other children your age."  
  
We both nodded in understanding and James smiled warmly.  
  
" Now on to the Magical Menagerie." James chuckled. " Then we can go for an ice-cream or something."  
  
I licked my lips then and said,  
  
" Mr Davis, we haven't been to the apothecary yet for our cauldrons etc."  
  
" Ah well, we'll go there now." James said, brightly. " Thank you for reminding me Natalia."  
  
So we walked to the Apothecary, which was a very dark and dingy shop as well as the fact that it smelt funny. The owner was a tall and yet wizened old man with piercing eyes that felt like they were seeing to the depths of your soul. To be quite honest, he scared me.  
  
Once in the shop we looked for our potions, cauldrons etc. We were just about to leave with them when I spotted a pair of black spelled protective gloves. I wrinkled my nose, thinking before deciding to buy them too.   
  
This done we walked from the shop and to the Magical Menagerie.  
  
We entered and were almost deafened by the noise coming from all the animals.  
  
" I know I only need an owl..." I muttered to Frederick. " But I feel so sorry for these animals to be caged and stuff, basically just for being different."   
  
" I know the feeling `Talia." he replied.  
  
Whilst Frederick looked at animal treats I wandered from cage to cage muttering soothingly under my breath. I came to a stop in front of a cage with a huge eagle owl in it. He was at least twice the size of a regular eagle owl and as black as soot. A notice hung from the cage saying,  
  
" Do not touch. Extremely dangerous."  
  
I looked around carefully, making sure no one was around before stepping a little closer. Mystery and Lucifer jumped from my shoulders then and sat near my feet, watching in case anyone came too close.  
  
" Why are you considered dangerous? " I asked in a low voice.  
  
" Because I am different, young one. " The owl replied. " And my previous 'owners' did not understand my needs. "  
  
" I see. " I thought hard for a second then added, " you're looking for a friend, not an owner right? "  
  
The owl silently nodded.  
  
Rubbing at my nose for a second I looked around and Frederick, seeing me walked over. I nodded once silently and he smiled and looked around, doing the same as Mystery and Lucifer already were basically.  
  
" Would you like me to be your friend? " I asked. " You'd be treated as well as possible, like my Ice Phoenix and my Kneasle."  
  
" Understand this young one, I will not tolerate neglect." The owl said, sternly. " But yes, I would like you to be my friend. "  
  
I smiled then and said,  
  
"Can you understand human?"  
  
The owl nodded again.  
  
I chuckled a little at Frederick then walked over to the counter. Narrowing my eyes I said,  
  
" I'd like that owl there." pointing towards the black eagle owl.  
  
" But Miss...." the owner started." He's ...."  
  
" I'll pay you double what he's likely worth." I retorted.  
  
"Fine. But it will be on your head," the owner sighed." if anything happens."  
  
I nodded once then paid for the owl before walking over and letting it out of it's cage.  
  
"Thank-you young one for freeing me from that thing."  
  
I smiled and replied, softly,  
  
" Do you have a name?"  
  
"My name is Goth." the owl replied settling itself on my shoulder.  
  
I chuckled then scooped Lucifer up under one arm and Mystery landed on the other.  
  
##Authors Note: Underlined plain text is Owl speech, plain italics is Phoenix speech, Bold speech is emphasis and underlined italics is parseltongue ##  
  
I laughed a little then said,  
  
" Well I have all I need now. Shall we go and get an ice-cream?"  
  
Frederick laughed and said,  
  
" Yeah sure."  
  
I was about to leave the shop with Goth and the other purchases I'd made when a clamour of noise broke out near a Runespoor's cage. I wrinkled my nose a little and bit my lip hard before passing Frederick my purchases who then passed them to his father and followed me over to the cage.  
  
Reaching the cage I peered into it, and blinked a couple of times. The Runespoor was barely an adult and obviously very scared. I sat then on the floor in front of the cage, Goth, Mystery and Lucifer sitting nearby. Frederick stood behind me, Apollo and Stealth - Frederick's owl - on his shoulders.  
  
I stayed silent then and peered into the cage, letting the Runespoor become used to my presence. When it came to the front of the cage I silently raised one hand, letting it sniff at it.   
  
"Who are you?" The Runespoor asked.  
  
I blinked and looked around.  
  
" Frederick did you hear that?"  
  
" Hear what `Talia?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
" Some-one asked me who I was." I replied, looking worried now.  
  
Frederick crouched beside me and bit his lip thinking, but staying silent.  
  
"I sssaid it." The Runespoor said, nipping at my hand gently to get my attention.  
  
I blinked again then said,   
  
" I see. Frederick .... I .... I'm a Parseltongue."  
  
" I.... That's ok." Frederick smiled then said, truthfully, " That's ok. I won't think any the worse of you. Everyone who knows you knows you're not a dark.... witch. You can't be. Your.... parents certainly weren't."  
  
" I know." I grinned, hugging him a little.  
  
"Excusssse me." said the Runespoor."But who are you?"  
  
"I'm Natalia, and you are?" I asked, very softly.  
  
"I'm Asssmodeusss." The Runespoor hissed. "Would you like out of here?" I asked.  
  
"Yesss I would." Asmodeus replied, softly.  
  
I nodded then said to Frederick,  
  
" Looks like I have another friend to take with me."  
  
Frederick nodded and laughed.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
"I have to go and give the owner money for you, but I /will/ be back." I promised.  
  
The Runespoor nodded then I went and paid for Asmodeus too before returning and letting him out of his cage.   
  
Asmodeus immediately curled around my right arm and as I stood up there was bright flash of light, forcing me to wince in pain and blink rapidly. I was just starting to see normally again when it happened again.  
  
I eyed Frederick, shakily then said,  
  
" I.... I don't feel ... too good. I think I need to sit down."  
  
Frederick nodded then led me out of the shop with Lucifer under my left arm and the two birds on either shoulder. He kept a tight hold of me till we were sitting down at the ice-cream parlour.  
  
" What happened in that shop dad?" Frederick asked.  
  
James took a deep breath then said,  
  
" Remember how I told you that some creatures bond to a wizard or a witch or some such?"  
  
We both nodded.  
  
" Well Natalia's owl and the Runespoor bonded to her. From now on wherever she is they will know. " he said.  
  
" Like Mystery and Lucifer do?" I queried.  
  
" Yes." said James simply.  
  
" I see." I said, softly.  
  
Frederick gave me a hug then and our order of ice cream arrived soon after and we started to eat.  
  
After finishing our ice cream we paid for it then walked back to the Leaky Cauldron to leave our purchases. This done we dressed in muggle clothing and went out into muggle London, sightseeing.  
  
The first place we went to see was the Millennium Dome, and it was okay, I guess. We stopped for another bite to eat sometime later and in heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron went into a museum to see an Aztec, Toltec and Mayan exhibition. It was.... mind-blowing to say the least, totally and utterly fascinating.  
  
On our arrival back at the Leaky Cauldron we had our dinner then went up to our rooms and all had an early night. The following day, "the day before Frederick and I had to go to our separate schools" we all went back into Diagon Alley to get a few extras, that we didn't exactly need, but that we wanted. As well as doing this we were "Frederick and I" going to get our hair done and restyled.  
  
We walked to the hair salon and sat down into two chairs while two youngish witches bustled up to us and started work on our hair. Frederick wanted his a little longer and with blond streaks at the front whilst I wanted mine a little shorter but the green and copper streaks enhanced. All in all this took about two hours.  
  
This done we both left the hair salon hand in hand. Flicking a glance at Frederick as we walked I couldn't help but twitch. " You ok ` Talia?" he smirked. " You 're shaking."  
  
" I.... I'm fine Frederick. Just noticing how.... uhm...." I blushed then. " How handsome you are."  
  
He chuckled then said,  
  
" Well I can't help noticing how beautiful you are `Talia."  
  
I blushed again and rubbed at my nose as we walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies then, as we were both after some Quidditch gauntlets as well as some cleaning equipment and polish for our brooms.  
  
Frederick walked over to look at the newest broom (which was the Firebolt XS and the Nimbus 2000). then said,  
  
" It took so long to get over to Europe. We had this broom at the beginning of last year and the Nimbus two years ago."  
  
I nodded a little, looking up from one of the Quidditch manuals.  
  
" I know. I feel for the Europeans only getting it now." I said.  
  
Frederick chuckled then moved to look at some of the Quidditch sets.  
  
I walked over to the counter and dropped a pile of books there on before walking over to the gauntlets racks. I saw a very nice elbow length pair that were very well made and well padded, made of a very soft and yet shiny black material. The design on them was a long silver snake, that was very detailed and it's head rested on the middle finger. There was a space too, for a name to be put on it and I grinned a little, deep in thought before deciding to buy them.   
  
I put them with my pile of books too then wandered over to the broom servicing part. I picked up the best broom cleaner, polish and broom dusters there were before walking over to the counter and paying for them all.   
  
Frederick had bought a load of stuff too and we walked out of the shop and back to the Leaky Cauldron to leave our things there before going back out into Diagon Alley and heading for the Magical Menagerie this time.  
  
Once in the shop, I twitched visibly and Frederick took my hand and helped, just by his being there, me block out the begging cries of the animals and birds there in. Settling down a little I walked over to where the falconry gauntlets were and I bought myself two black pairs; one with a green snake pattern on it. and one with a silver phoenix pattern on it.  
  
I was walking towards the door of the shop when two brightly coloured snakes caught my eye and I started to walk past them, knowing that if I got any more animals I could start a miniature zoo or something. Frederick eyed me and said,  
  
" Look `Talia; a pair of Quetzalcoatlus.... from ... home.... almost."   
  
He sounded almost awed and yet disgusted too that some one had taken them from their home and brought them to the UK. I nodded once then sighed,   
  
" We can't take them Frederick, as much as we'd want to. I think we stand out enough as it is with the animals we have. I would love to take them, but we can't."  
  
" We can't just leave them `Talia." he argued.  
  
" We.... have to." I said haltingly.  
  
Frederick narrowed his eyes then.  
  
" How about if we each buy one then?" He said, coolly.  
  
I flinched away from him then, inwardly hurting at his tone of voice.  
  
" Ok." I whispered.  
  
Frederick looked at me then before wrapping me in a hug and kissing me deeply on the lips. I shivered at his closeness then kissed him back, happy again, purring under my breath. He pulled back then snickering,  
  
" Feel better now `Talia?" he smirked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
" Yes. Much." I said, breathily.  
  
Frederick smirked again and said,  
  
" Good. So are we getting these beautiful creatures?"  
  
I nodded once and Frederick walked up to the counter and paid for them both.  
  
I crouched in front of the cage, whilst waiting and peered into it. The Quetzacoatlus were like very big snakes, at least in length and they had long feathery plumes as well as small wings at the middle of their spine. One of them was black and orange in colouring and the other was black and pink in colouring. I wondered for a second which was the male and which was the female then realised it didn't matter much. Frederick came back over then and opened the cage, taking them both out before handing me the black and pink one and keeping the black and orange one for himself.  
  
" I have the boy and you have the girl." he smiled. " And I grabbed a book about them too that we can read tonight."  
  
I nodded then we both left the shop and walked, for the final time for at least 12 months back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Reaching the Leaky Cauldron we both went upstairs and to Frederick's room where we sat reading the book together.   
  
" So we have no need to worry about them taking ages to get to each other. They can teleport instantly from place to place, which will be a help." Frederick said, finally.  
  
I nodded.  
  
" Yeah. Shall we give them names or find out if they have names already?" I asked.  
  
Frederick rubbed at his nose then.  
  
" I think we should find out if they have names first." he smiled.  
  
I grinned a bit then and eyed the black and pink Quetzacoatlus.  
  
"I am called Astral and I'm female." it or rather she said blinking her green eyes twice.  
  
I chuckled a little and said, of the pink and black Quetzacoatlus,  
  
" She's called Astral."  
  
Frederick nodded and lowered his head near the one.  
  
"I am called Jewel and I'm male." he hissed clearly, blinking his copper coloured eyes once.  
  
Frederick laughed softly and said.  
  
" He's called Jewel."  
  
I chuckled then and hugged Frederick close.  
  
We hugged and snuggled against each other for a while then James knocked on the door before calling through it,  
  
" It's dinner time kids."  
  
Frederick nodded then and let him go.  
  
" Yes, father we're just coming."  
  
We both stood up then Frederick told his 'pets' to stay in the room and I returned to my own room doing the same before we both walked down the stairs to dinner.  
  
After we finished dinner we all returned to our rooms to pack and once that was done Frederick and I sat in my room, silently, just snuggling together.  
  
" I wish you'd been accepted to Hogwarts." I whispered, finally.  
  
" I wish the same `Talia." Frederick said, pulling me closer and stroking his long and nimble fingers through my hair." But we will still be in constant contact through Jewel and Astral."  
  
" I know." I said, " But it won't be the same."  
  
Frederick stayed silent then, agreeing with me though whilst not stopping running his fingers through my hair.  
  
We ended up falling asleep that way and we didn't wake up till the following morning at 08:00.  
  
I woke first and sighed, snuggling Frederick close before rubbing at my eyes and sitting up. Frederick woke soon after and I said, lowly,  
  
" We'd best get changed into clean clothes then go to breakfast."  
  
He nodded once in agreement and kissed me gently on the lips before saying,  
  
" Ok `Talia. I'll meet you on the stairs in ten minutes. Ok?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
" Yeah. Ok."  
  
I smiled and kissed him back then he left the room.  
  
I got changed into clean clothing then brushed out my hair before retying it again. This done I left the room, alone and waited for Frederick.  
  
He arrived a couple of minutes later and we walked down to breakfast hand in hand.  
  
During breakfast we were both silent, deep in thought till James said,  
  
" We can see you off first Natalia. Frederick's plane isn't till 13:00."  
  
I nodded once, silently a tear rolling down my cheek.  
  
Frederick glared at his father and wrapped me in a hug before pulling me away from the table and back upstairs, where he kissed away my tears and then laughed, trying to cheer me up,  
  
" Hmm, salty. But nice."  
  
I smiled a little then hugged him some more.  
  
Frederick laughed and said,  
  
" Remember `Talia that no matter what happens, who you go out with at Hogwarts if you go out with anyone, I will always love you and always be your best friend. No matter whetherI end up going with another girl or not, no one will replace you in my heart. You're my girl `Talia and I love you."  
  
I nodded in understanding then smiled warmly.  
  
" And the same from me to you Frederick. I'll never ever feel the same way about anyone like I feel for you. "  
  
He blushed slightly then kissed me deeply. I kissed him back, my eyes half-closing in pleasure.  
  
We'd have gone kissing all day I think if James hadn't entered the room.  
  
" Excuse me, " he grinned, clearing his throat." but we have to go to King's Cross now."  
  
I swallowed hard and stood up, Frederick's arms still snug about my waist.   
  
" Ok." I whispered.  
  
Frederick kept hugging me whilst James shrank his luggage and Frederick's 'pets' landed on his shoulders. Well Stealth and Apollo did. Jewel meanwhile curled loosely around his neck.  
  
Frederick's things gathered together, we walked to my room and James shrank my luggage whilst my 'pets' flocked to me. Mystery and Goth landed on my shoulders, Asmodeus curled around one arm Astral settled around my neck and Lucifer clung to the same shoulder that Mystery was clinging to.  
  
This done we walked back down the stairs, handed the keys to Tom then walked out and into the M.O.M cars that were waiting for us.  
  
We arrived at King's Cross an hour or so later and after leaving the cars walked towards Platform 9 and 3|4. Once there James regrew my trunk and made sure it was stowed safely on the train.  
  
I hadn't let go of Frederick once and slow tears were winding their way down my face.  
  
" Why couldn't we both have been accepted to the same school?" I sniffled into Frederick's shoulder.  
  
" I don't know `Talia." Frederick whispered. " Just keep in mind what I told you. Ok? Promise you will."  
  
I nodded then and whispered, drying my eyes,  
  
" I promise I will Frederick."   
  
Our 'pets' all left us both alone while they said their own partings, which I didn't listen in on and neither did Frederick as we were too wrapped up in each other.  
  
I took a deep shaky breath, glanced around and kissed Frederick deeply, passionately and yet gently too, trying to make it last. Frederick sensed this and kissed me back before he stepped back and said, calmly,  
  
" I love you `Talia. Now take care and look after yourself."  
  
I nodded and replied, my voice shaking a little,  
  
" I will dear Frederick. You too. I love you."  
  
Frederick smiled then crouched to say farewell with my 'pets' whilst I said my farewells to his.  
  
We stood up after this and hugged each close before James said,  
  
" You'd better hop on the train Natalia, and find a compartment before the train goes without you."  
  
I nodded once and let Frederick go, biting my lip hard.  
  
" Owl often and send Jewel daily." I said.  
  
Frederick nodded,  
  
" I will `Talia. Promised."  
  
I jumped on the train then, my 'pets' clinging to me. Finding a compartment, thankfully empty, I sat inside near the window then opened said window and waved like /mad/ as the train left the station.  
  
Once the train was under way, I settled myself fully into the compartment, my 'pets' scattered about.  
  
Soon after there as a very softflash of light and I knew I'd bonded with Astral now as well.  
  
I eyed Mystery and muttered,  
  
"How many more times is that going to happen?"  
  
Mystery remained silent and shrugged one shoulder.  
  
The snack trolley came along then and my 'pets' all shifted over to one seat. The witch chuckled a little sand said,  
  
" Quite a menagerie there."  
  
I nodded and laughed,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I smiled some more then bought at least two of everything that was for sale.  
  
She left then and I shared out the food between the six of us.  
  
We were just finishing eating when the compartment doors opened and in the doorway stood a small, blond-haired boy with two larger beefier boys just behind him.  
  
##Author's Note: *wry smile* we all know who this is right?##  
  
" Who are you?" he asked, looking down his nose at me.  
  
" Some-one with manners." I snarled, lowly.  
  
Asmodeus hissed at him and Goth just glared, fiercely whilst Astral, Mystery and Lucifer ignored him. I laughed inwardly then turned my gaze back on him.  
  
" The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he said, holding out his hand." So fair lass, who are you?"  
  
I glanced down at his hand then back up into his face, thinking.  
  
" I'm Natalia Woodburn." I said, finally." Nice to meet you.... Draco."  
  
Draco smiled, surprisingly warmly then sat down in the other seat.  
  
" This is Crabbe and Goyle." he said, as the two other boys sat down   
  
I shrugged then and said,  
  
" Heya."  
  
They both grunted and I rolled my eyes. Mystery trilled, amused and I laughed softly as Asmodeus said,  
  
"They are dumb humansss `Talia."   
  
I stifled a snicker and nodded, silently agreeing.  
  
" So, first time to Hogwarts? Know anything about it?" Draco asked.  
  
I nodded then said,  
  
" Yes it is my first time to Hogwarts. And yes I know a little about it."  
  
" Like what?" Draco asked, smirking a little.  
  
" Well, there are four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. There are the house Quidditch teams. Harry Potter is the youngest seeker in a century and he plays for Gryffindor." I said.  
  
I snorted a little then.  
  
Draco laughed,  
  
" I take it you don't know anything else or want to be a Gryffindor?"  
  
" No, I don't know anything else and I don't really care which house I get sorted into. I do not hold with Inter-house rivalry." I said calmly, although the last word was snarled.  
  
" Well, Potter is the mud-blood's friend and the Weasel's" Draco supplied.  
  
I narrowed my eyes then.  
  
" There is nothing wrong with muggles Draco. After all, " I smirked then. " Isn't Lord Voldemort a mud-blood by your own reckoning?"  
  
Draco went paler still - if that was possible - and swallowed hard before saying,  
  
" Weasel or Weasley is a dirt-poor wizard. I don't think you would want to know him."  
  
" I will see for myself if you don't mind Draco. And I know, some wizarding families are better than others." I snickered then. "And who is the muggleborn you don't like?"  
  
" Her name's Granger. Hermione Granger...." he paused then, and looked very angry." She's a swot."  
  
Just then the carriage doors opened again and in the doorway stood a small girl with bushy brown hair. Standing just behind her were two tall boys with red hair and freckles.  
  
" Talk of the devil...." Draco muttered. " I'll see you later Natalia."  
  
I nodded once and raised an eyebrow as he pushed past the three.  
  
The three then entered and the girl asked,  
  
" Are you the girl from Mexico City?"  
  
I nodded and said, in reply,  
  
" Yes, I'm Natalia Woodburn. Who might you be?"  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
" I'm Hermione Granger." she grinned, warmly. " But what were you doing with Malfoy?"  
  
" He barged in here and introduced himself." I shrugged a little.  
  
The two boys spoke up then.  
  
" I'm George Weasley." said one, who was wearing a blue jumper.  
  
" And I'm his twin brother; Fred Weasley." grinned the other who was wearing a red jumper.  
  
" We were looking for Harry and Ron." said Hermione. " Have you seen them? Or well one boy with black hair and a scar on his forehead and a slim redheaded boy?"  
  
I shook my head then grinned.  
  
"Not since Diagon Alley the other day."  
  
Hermione blinked, looking confused then, which amused the Weasley twins greatly for some reason.   
  
" I saw you in Flourish and Blotts." I said.  
  
" Ah now I remember. The cloaked stranger.... was you?" Hermione asked.  
  
I nodded once then grinned.  
  
" So you're a new first year?" Fred asked  
  
I narrowed my eyes then, feeling insulted before saying, coolly,   
  
" No, I'm a new second year. I couldn't be reached last year which is why I am starting now."  
  
The brothers both nodded then left.  
  
" So who are all these creatures?" Hermione asked, interestedly.  
  
I smiled, warmly then and beckoned to Mystery who landed on my arm.  
  
" This is my Ice Phoenix, Mystery." I said." She's bonded to me, they all are."  
  
" She's beautiful." Hermione gasped as Mystery flew up to the shelf and perched there, watching.  
  
Asmodeus slithered over then and curled on my lap.  
  
" This is my Runespoor Asmodeus." I grinned.  
  
Hermione blinked, in surprise.  
  
" They are very rare. Where did you get him?" she asked.  
  
" I rescued him from the shop in Diagon Alley." I replied, rubbing at my nose. " The same with my owl there. He's called Goth."  
  
" I see." said Hermione. " Do you know what house you want to be in at Hogwarts?"  
  
I shook my head then and said,  
  
" I don't really care which house I am in. I care not for Inter-house rivalry."  
  
" Good for you." Hermione grinned.  
  
Lucifer jumped up onto my shoulder then purred in my ear, warmly.  
  
" And this fine chap here, " I grinned." is my Kneasle, Lucifer."  
  
" He's so beautiful." Hermione said.  
  
I nodded and laughed softly,  
  
" He can be a right devil though."  
  
Lucifer grinned widely and jumped up on to the shelf beside Mystery.  
  
Hermione hadn't seen Astral yet or well she had but thought her a necklace till I peeled Astral from around my throat.  
  
" And this is my Quetzalcoatl, Astral. A.... very close friend has her mate, Jewel. He bought me her and I bought her mate for him."  
  
" Whoa! She's so.... dainty, and pretty." said Hermione, awed. " And you say you're bonded to them all?"  
  
I nodded then said,  
  
" Yes."  
  
We were about to start another conversation when a voice was heard saying,   
  
" We are nearing Hogsmeade. Students please change into your robes."  
  
Hermione rose to her feet then and said,  
  
" I should go and get changed. It was nice meeting you Natalia."  
  
I smiled and replied,  
  
" It was nice meeting you too Hermione. Whatever house I end up in, can we still be friends?"  
  
Hermione nodded, smiling,  
  
" Yeah sure."  
  
" Good." I chuckled.  
  
Hermione left then and I changed into my plain black silk and satin robes.  
  
Once the train drew to a stop I left the train and wondered where to go.  
  
Hagrid saw me and walked towards me,   
  
" Hi Natalia. If you come with me and the first years.... please."  
  
I nodded and grinned somewhat.  
  
" Sure thing Hagrid."  
  
I got into the boat with Hagrid then he said,  
  
" Professor Dumbledore wants to see you after you have been sorted. So you can send your familiars to his office."  
  
I nodded once then Mystery and Goth left, heading for Dumbledore's office and carrying Lucifer and Asmodeus. Astral refused to leave me.  
  
I smiled some more then remained silent, nervous now and wondering what was expected of me at Hogwarts.  
  
Hagrid noticed this and clapped one hand gently on my shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry Natalia, everything will be ok. I knew your parents. A very fine couple they were."  
  
I nodded once silently and managed a weak smile.  
  
Soon after that we arrived at Hogwarts and Hagrid left us at the doors of the great hall where a teacher was waiting.  
  
##Author's Note: We all know what Professor McGonagall says, so I'm not going to type it out from the book.##  
  
She turned out to be Professor McGonagall and she shooed us all into a small room off the main hall before saying to me,  
  
" Miss Woodburn, as a new second year you'll be last."  
  
I nodded once, smartly, and replied,  
  
" Yes Professor McGonagall."  
  
She smiled warmly then left saying,  
  
" I will return shortly."  
  
All the first years began talking then amongst themselves and I stood by one wall, deep in thought.  
  
Professor McGonagall returned soon after and said,  
  
" I'm about to take you into the Great Hall now, so single file please. Natalia, at the back."  
  
I nodded and inwardly winced.  
  
"Right at the snake's tail." I muttered to Astral, who of course didn't take offence and nosed at my chin reassuringly.  
  
Astral didn't say anything but her presence was very reassuring, almost like Frederick's own.  
  
We entered the Great Hall then and necks craned to look at me. I narrowed my eyes and raised my head a slight bit, ignoring them. My natural streaks shone warmly in the light of the hall and having read, Hogwarts: A history I knew it was enchanted to look like the sky. Right now it was reflecting my own mood, dark and stormy and yet also verycalming.  
  
I chuckled softly then and eyed The Sorting Hat.  
  
##Author's Note: Add your favourite sorting hat song here. I am not typing one out.##  
  
I waited patiently as all the first years were sorted then it was my turn.  
  
" Woodburn, Natalia." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
The 'sky' suddenly darkened and I narrowed my eyes slightly, controlling my emotions before I walked over and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on my head and then.... 


	4. Sorted, Meeting Dumbledore and Settling ...

Natalia's Story: Book One: The Chamber Of Secrets  
  
Chapter Three - Sorted, Meeting Dumbledore and Settling in  
  
" Where shall I put you, hmm?" the hat asked me. " This going to be /very/ difficult."  
  
In the blackness of that hat, I blinked a bit almost confused.  
  
" You have a thirst for knowledge and a need to prove yourself. But you also are very loyal and have plenty of talent. " the hat continued. " You would do well in any of the four houses here."  
  
" Not Hufflepuff. /Please/ not Hufflepuff." I silently begged.  
  
" Not Hufflepuff eh?" the hat smirked." How about Gryffindor? They will help you on your way to greatness."  
  
I shivered then, visibly.  
  
" Please not Gryffindor /anything/ but Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." I begged, silently.  
  
" Your mother was a Ravenclaw and you would do /very/ well there as you share the same thirst for knowledge in your soul that your mother did." the hat said. " Your father was a Slytherin, you have the same thirst for power in your heart that he did."  
  
I smiled a bit, remaining silent.  
  
" Well, it had better be ...." the hat snickered then paused for effect." .... /SLYTHERIN/!"  
  
I blushed as the Hat's shout echoed around the hall in the sudden silence.  
  
Professer McGonagall removed the Sorting hat from my head then and I walked over to the Slytherin table, thinking as I leant on my staff a little. Once at th Slytherin I looked for an empty seat. Almost infuriatingly the only seat was beside Draco Malfoy. So ....reluctantly, I sat leaning my staff against the table.  
  
He smirked a bit and said,  
  
" Nice to see you again, /so/ soon Natalia." he grinned.  
  
I grinned, a little.  
  
Dumbledore finished his speech and food appeared on the plates. Soon after we all dug in, very hungry.  
  
Once dinner was over we rose from the table and started to leave the Great Hall when I said,  
  
" I'm sorry Draco, but I have to go and see Professer Dumbledore. I'll see you later."  
  
Draco nodded then smirked a bit.  
  
" In trouble already?" he snickered, cruelly." That's more like a Gryffindor than a Slytherin."  
  
"No. I'm not." I licked my lips a bit then glared angrily at him.  
  
" I should hope not." Draco said, calmly before smirking again.  
  
I shrugged then left the Great hall heading for Professer Dumbledore's office.  
  
Reaching the stone gargoyle I blinked a bit, and rubbed at my nose thinking.   
  
" Password?" the gargoyle snarled.  
  
I bit my lip hard and said,  
  
" I don't know it. But I /have/ to see Professer Dumbledore."  
  
" I cannot let you through without the password." the gargoyle ground out, impatiently.  
  
Just then there were some footsteps and I looked round to see one of the other Professers walking up.  
  
" I'm Professer Snape." he said. " The head of Slytherin house."  
  
He glared at the gargoyle then and muttered,  
  
" Skips."  
  
The gargoyle mutter grumbled a bit but moved aside so that we could pass.  
  
" Come on." Professer Snape said, firmly.  
  
I followed him, nervously clutching my staff.   
  
We walked up the stairs then and Professer Snape knocked at the door.   
  
" Come in." said a voice.  
  
I swallowed hard then followed Professer Snape into the room.  
  
Professer Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk, with a huge sheaf of paper, but he was smiling .... which was a good sign I guess.  
  
Goth and Mystery were talking away to a red phoenix - who I was soon told - was Fawkes. Asmodeus and Lucifer were curled up by one wall, sleeping and Astral was somewhere near the ceiling. I chuckled a little then.  
  
" Please sit down Natalia." Professer Dumbledore said.  
  
I sat down and, seeing me Astral flew over and landed around my neck, waking Lucifer and Asmodeus in passing. They both came over and Asmodeus slithered up my staff and around my left arm whilst Lucifer jumped into my lap.  
  
I smiled some more and was about to say something when Goth and Mystery landed on my shoulders. I chuckled a bit some more then asked,  
  
" Why did you want to see me Professer Dumbledore sir?"  
  
" I wanted to see you about what you are and what we are gong to do about it." Professer Dumbledore said, firmly.   
  
I swallowed hard then, looking anxious.  
  
" I see sir." I whispered.  
  
" Don't worry, I'm not going to expel you. We can figure something out. " Professer Dumbledore said. " Right Severus?"  
  
" It depends on what she is." Professer Snape said, coolly.  
  
" I .... I .... " I started to say, hesitantly.  
  
" Yes?" Professer Snape pressed.  
  
" I'm a full Charmer sir." I said, my voice shaking.  
  
Professer Snape blinked in surprise whilst Professer Dumbledore just smiled, his eyes twinkling.  
  
I sat there silently, hoping that I wouldn't get expelled.  
  
" As I said Natalia, we are not going to expel you." Professer Dumbledore ressured me. " We can and will find a way around this."  
  
I sighed in relief and smiled gratefully at him.  
  
" How about taking her to the Shrieking Shack every month Albus?" Snape suggested.  
  
Professer Dumbledore shook his head, saying,   
  
" No, that would not work. She's /not/ a werewolf and she's likely stronger than one at any time. Is that right Natalia?"  
  
I nodded once,  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" It will have to be a room in the castle some-where and we'll have to come up with a excuse that she can use monthly." Professer Dumbledore said.  
  
" Then how about bringing the old Slytherin training room into use again?" Snape asked, smirking nastily at me. " She could be /locked/ in there for the amount of time with enough food etc."  
  
Professer Dumbledore nodded in agreement then said,  
  
" Does that suit you Natalia?"  
  
I nodded, inwardly shaking and very scared although outwardly I wasn't acting any different.  
  
" It does sir."  
  
Professer Dumbledore smiled then and asked,  
  
" When do you change again Natalia?"  
  
" Two nights from now." I replied." Sir."  
  
" Well come to me or Professer Snape after dinner on that day." Professer Dumbledore said. " And he or I will escort you to that room and make sure yo will be ok for the three days."  
  
" Yes sir." I said.  
  
" You may both go now, back to your house and settle in." Professer Dumbledore added.  
  
I nodded silently and rose to my feet. Lucifer walked along at my heels as Professer Snape and I left the office and walked towards the Slytherin quarters.  
  
Reaching there we stopped at the painting of Salazar Slytherin and Professer Snape said, lowly,  
  
" The password is Axa Serpentis."  
  
The painting swung aside and we both stepped into the Slytherin common room.  
  
Once we were inside the potrait swung shut and Professer Snape said,  
  
" In here we call each other by our christian names. I am Severus and, well, you'll get to know everyone eventually."   
  
He grinned then, warmly.  
  
" Outside of here though you still call me Professer Snape."  
  
I nodded a bit and smiled, saying,  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" Blaise, show Natalia to the second year dorm." Severus said  
  
" Yes Severus." said a small and slim, blackhaired and fair skinned girl with dark brown eyes." Hi. I'm Blaise. Welcome to Hogwarts and Slytherin house."  
  
I smiled and said,  
  
" Thanks."  
  
We walked towards the stairs and were about to walk up them when Draco stopped us.  
  
" Nice collection here Natalia." he smirked.  
  
" Yeah. Whatever." I said, not really paying attention as I was having a conversation with Asmodues and Astral.  
  
Draco saw Asmodeus and Astral then and blinked in surprise.  
  
" Where did you get /them/?" he whispered in a shocked voice.  
  
" Diagon Alley." I said distantly.  
  
Draco nodded a little then turned away.  
  
Blaise shrugged and we started walking up the stairs. Reaching our dorm Blaise said,  
  
" There is one bed left, by the window. But if you don't like it we can change round."  
  
" No no, by the window will be fine." I smiled as we entered the room.  
  
My trunk was at the end of my bed and seeing the moonlight streaming in the window Lucifer, Mystery and Goth went over to the window, peering out. Asmodeus slipped off my arm and down the staff before slithering on to the bed and curling up beside the pillow. Astral soon followed.  
  
" Don't worry, they are all harmless and won't harm anyone unless I am harmed. " I reassured.  
  
" I hope not." grinned Blaise.  
  
She left the room then and I unlocked my trunk before staring to unpack my robes etc and put them away in the only empty warddrobe and chest of drawers. This done I sat on the bed, thinking.  
  
I eyed Astral then got a quill and a piece of parchment before writing a letter to Frederick.   
  
The letter written, I beckoned Astral over then gently and carefully tied the letter around her middle before saying,  
  
" Please take this to Frederick."  
  
She nodded once then vanished.  
  
I settled back on the bed then, staring up at the dark green and silver drapes, thinking.  
  
I got up a couple of minutes later and walked over to the window before saying as I opened it,  
  
" Go on. Take a fly round. I know you both want to."  
  
Mystery and Goth silently grinned.  
  
" If the window is closed, just go to the Owlery and I'll see you at breakfast." I added.  
  
They both nodded then left.  
  
I sat on the windowsill for a while still thinking before I closed the window and started to get ready for bed.  
  
I was actually in bed when Astral returned.  
  
Grinning some-what I grabbed my staff and whispered,  
  
" Lumos."  
  
Astral then landed on my lap and I untied a letter around her middle before she went to lie down beside Asmodeus.  
  
I chuckled a little and read the letter before smiling warmly and putting it under my pillow. This done I picked up my staff again and whispered,  
  
" Nox."  
  
The light out now, I put the staff beside me on the bed and drew the curtains, casting a silencing spell around the bed before curling up under the covers and falling asleep. 


	5. Chapter 6

Hi!

Please help I am looking for a story where Harry goes back in time (I think) and he sings about Lockheart whilst in Knockturn alley. I can't remember the name of the story itself nor the author but I remeber that particular chapter title is In The Dark of The night.

Please PM me the naswer as soon as is possible. Many thanks!

Also Natalia's tale is on permanent Hiatus. I might end up renaming it ot: What NOT to do in Harry Potter fanfiction.

- Nemesis


End file.
